


Sunshine

by Phineasflynns



Series: Reddie Drabbles [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “A for effort, honeybun.” Richie teases lightly. Eddie’s heart stutters and his face warms, and something devious glints in his eyes. “Did that getcha?”“Fuck off.”





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m weak for them calling each other soft nicknames

“A for effort, honeybun.” Richie teases lightly. Eddie’s heart stutters and his face warms, and something devious glints in his eyes. “Did that getcha?”

“Fuck off.”

“Awww, Eddie Spaghetti is flustered cuz I called him a nickname?” He coos, a delighted grin on his face, and Eddie sputters.

“Flustered!? I’m not- I- fuck you!”

“You wound me-“He whispers back, and his voice drops as he practically purrs the final word. “-baby.” 

Eddie’s knees go weak and he swallows thickly, stomach flipping as butterflies overtake it. 

“Rich..” He murmurs softly. 

Richie is visibly delighted, leaning in to bump his nose into Eddie’s jaw, tracing it up to nip his earlobe. 

“Yeah, love?”

Eddie’s face burns hotter. When Richie chuckles lowly into his ear he decides to attempt revenge. He lifts his hands to grab Richie’s hips and pulls him in, and Richie’s eyes go wide in surprise. 

“Whoa, Eds-“

“What? You can dish it, but can’t take it babe?”

Richie almost swallows his tongue. His face flushes, and Eddie almost cheers his victory. 

“I-“

“You /what/ babydoll?” He whispers back, and Richie audibly groans. 

“Eds..” 

“Is there a problem, sunshine?”

“S-Sunshine.” He stutters, face burning crimson. “I- you’re so cute!” 

Before Eddie can react Richie’s lips are upon his own, and he can’t find it in himself to complain. 


End file.
